Only the girl
by Nightbird
Summary: Spike and Willow fight.


Title: Only the Girl.  
Author: Nightbird.  
Distribution: S.H.L, FoF, Fire & Ice, anyone with my fic, otherwise ask me.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters; Bif Naked owns the song plus Title.  
Couple: W/S  
Rating: R - for language  
Notes: This song has been screaming at me to write something with it and who  
am I to ignore the fic demons? Cause heaven knows what they'd do to me. Plus  
it answers Susannah's challenge. I had to change the tense though and it's  
not quite the same.  
Feedback: Is needed for my continued existence.  
Dedication: To my wonderful sibs - Stryx, Soul', Gunbunny, Megan and Omega  
H.  
To Duskdog - who always gives me wonderful feedback.  
To Susannah - Hope you are feeling okay!  
// Lyrics  
  
**********  
  
// My love's an ice-cold latte,  
And it's running down your shirt  
You took my little heart  
And you threw it in the dirt  
I won't go near your locker,  
And I cannot wash my hair,  
I can't believe you betrayed me  
And filled me with despair. //  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Willow's angry voice echoed out of the kitchen as Spike ducked and the plate  
that was heading for his head crashed into the wall behind him, showering  
the floor with shards. Spike backed away from the wall, a small trickle of  
blood running down the side of his face where one of Willow's earlier  
missiles had hit the bull's eye,  
  
"Come on pet, Stop throwing things. Look I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? Oh you'll be sorry when I get my hands on your undead ass"  
  
"I didn't mean to sleep with her, honest! I was drunk."  
  
Willow stuck her head out of the kitchen and advanced towards Spike,  
  
"You didn't fucking mean to sleep with her???, you were drunk??"  
  
Spike backed away slowly, reflecting that she looked twice as beautiful when  
she was angry,  
  
"I want you out of the fucking house before I stake you, you undead lying  
bastard."  
  
// I can't believe the horrible truth about you,  
Cause you lied to me,  
I am only the girl,  
Who was in love with you,  
But you lied. //  
  
Spike opened his mouth to say something but one look at Willow's face and  
the stake she was carrying and decided now was not the time. Picking up his  
Duster he walked to the door. Turning he looked at Willow standing with  
tears in her eyes among the shards of their kitchen ware,  
  
"Willow. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Willow slid down into a heap as Spike shut the front door behind him. It  
hurt so much, like someone had ripped out her heart and was dancing an Irish  
jig on it. Curling up on the floor she cried bitter tears. Betrayed by her  
love and her best friend, what had she done to deserve this?  
  
// I have developed frogeyes,  
From crying all the time  
I won't go out and skate with my friends,  
I'll only stay inside,  
You ran around behind my back,  
With a pretty, blue eyed girl.  
I am so sick of missing you,  
I think I'm going to hurl. //  
  
  
Willow leaned against the doorway and stared into the master bedroom. She  
hadn't been in there since she kicked Spike out a week ago, the memories of  
getting home from a software conference and finding Spike in bed with Buffy  
were still too strong for her to handle. She'd moved into the spare room  
that night. The house seemed cold and empty without Spike but she didn't  
think she could take him back. She was too scarred now. First Oz and now  
Spike. The tears welled up and she slid down the wall and sniffled. She was  
getting sick of this constant crying.  
  
// I can't believe the horrible truth about you,  
Cause you lied to me,  
I am only the girl,  
Who was in love with you,  
But you lied. //  
  
Spike stared at the house from the front seat of his car inwardly cursing  
himself for sleeping with Buffy. They'd got drunk, he couldn't remember why  
and he'd thought, she's a bit of an all right and the next thing he knew  
they were in his and Willow's bed. When Willow walked on them, he knew he'd  
just fucked up possibly the best thing that had ever had the grace to happen  
to his life and frankly he could have staked himself. Settling back in his  
seat he watched as the lights in the house went out.  
  
  
// I can't believe you lied to me,  
I can't believe you lied to me,  
I am only the girl,  
Who was in love you. //  
  
Willow stepped away from the curtained window, he was out there. Sitting in  
his car watching the house. Every part of her cried out that she should run  
out to the car and take him back but her heart was lying torn and broken on  
the floor and she just couldn't take it any more.  
  
// I am only the girl,  
Who was in love with you.  
But then you lied to me. //  
  



End file.
